


Chamomile Love

by CaptainFruity



Series: Chapters of a pair of lovers' lives [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFruity/pseuds/CaptainFruity
Summary: Dave is sick, Karkat helps take care of his boyfriend when times are tough.





	Chamomile Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I have even posted on here. I missed writing a bit and one day I just felt like doing a one shot. Maybe I'll do some other kind of thing, but I hope some people enjoy this!

Karkat finished stirring up the hot chamomile tea that he made for his boyfriend. Who was his boyfriend you may ask? Dave Strider. Why does this lazy fucker make his boyfriend make tea for him you might also ask? He was sick. With some sort of viral infection.  
"Karkat is it done yet?" Dave asked weakly from the couch, shivering under the covers.  
Just an hour before they were at Walmart. Karkat insisted that Dave stay at the apartment, and that Dave shouldn't be out because he was sick, but no, he had to come and help. After all, it was his brother that neglected to buy groceries days on end. Excuse after excuse. This time he told Dave he was going to throw a pity party with his friends at the bar, for what reason Dave didn't care. He just gave him a hundred bucks and told him that he and his boyfriend can go get them. 

Karkat decided to go get some things on the list on his own, so he didn't draw to much attention to themselves, just in case they saw anyone they knew.

He parked the car and turned to Dave. "Are you sure you don't want to just sit here while I run in and grab stuff? You look like shit."

"Thanks honey dumpling, you don't look that great yourself. Just kidding, you're hot." Dave grinned a little, even though he didn't feel like it.

Sighing, Karkat turned off the car. "Just stay here. You're sick. What if we see someone we know?"  
"You mean someone your brother knows?" Dave frowned slightly.  
"Yes. That knows me too. You know how that would end."  
"Or maybe you're just embarrassed of me." Dave countered, thinking about his nasty hair and clothing he threw on randomly. He looked like he was homeless.  
"I am not fucking embarrassed of you. Come on let's go." Karkat took out the keys and stuffed them in his pocket, and got out.  
"Aw now baby maybe I don't wanna go since you went and scared me like that."  
"Come on."  
Dave chuckled quietly and got out, and they walked inside, though Karkat lagged behind a bit.

Karkat wasn't out about his sexuality, and neither was Dave. Sure two guy friends went inside walmart together, but they had to be careful.

They were just juniors in high school, Dave had a shitty guardian who was an alcoholic, and Karkat's guardian, Kankri, hated Dave. He didn't let them hang out or even talk after the incident. Little to Kankri's knowledge, the two saw each other whenever they could. Hell, Karkat even stayed with Dave whenever Kankri went out of town for religious purposes, or to see distant family.

Those were the best. Karkat got to see him all day and night. They got to kiss and makeout, keep the tv playing just for background noise while they messed around, play video games. When Dave would be better, Karkat would rage and curse and Dave would laugh and find it the funniest thing ever. When Karkat beat him at something he would smile and think it would be the cutest thing when Karkat would be so proud and Dave would say  
"Look at you go hot stuff. Mr. Macho over here beat the King." 

They would fall asleep holding each other, praying time wouldn't speed by like it always did when they were together and doing something. Dave loved pulling away and staring at Karkat after making out. He loved his lips, his dark eyelashes and dark eyes, how perfect he looked. He wouldn't change a single thing.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave sighed and grabbed two Hungry Man dinners that included salisbury steak, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a brownie. He tossed them into the cart with the other groceries and pushed forward.

God they needed to hurry. He was freezing, he needed to get home and snuggle with his warm boyfriend. Dave pulled out his phone and messaged Karkat.

'Let's go. I got everything on the list.' sent. He breathed, pushing the cart to the checkout. Patiently he waited behind an older lady whose cart was FULL with food. He grunted, leaning on the cart and trying to breathe regularly. Why did this fucking lady get so much shit? It's eight PM, why was she at a fucking Walmart? Was she stocking for winter even though it's only early October? Was she preparing to hibernate? Who fucking knew.

Beginning to feel sick, he slid an arm around his stomach and held it, and noticed Karkat walk by and motion that he was going to use the bathroom.

What felt like an eternity later, the lady finished paying and Dave started putting the food into the cart after the cashier scanned and bagged. He felt like he was going to puke. He felt so weak, like he might pass out. He gave the lady sixty and pushed the cart towards Karkat and mumbled that he had to sit down. 

He did, and stared at the ceiling, breathing, mentally begging himself not to puke. Not in a Walmart at 8 at night, and certainly not in front of strangers. From the corner of his eye he saw Karkat walk off to take the groceries to the car.

Dave ended up puking in his mouth two times. He was sitting on a bench literally right next to the bathroom. It was practically teasing him. He stared at strangers helplessly, unable to speak, hoping by some miracle that someone could read his mind. 'Please get me a bag lady with the yellow shoes that clashes with your brown dress'.

They just glanced briefly, and walked on by. Dave's phone vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket, his hands trembling as he checked the messages.

Karkat: Dave, are you okay? I put the groceries in the car. Can you make it to the car?

He couldn't even respond, he felt that gag and urge to puke again, but this time made a run for the bathroom. He pushed open the door, ran into a stall, closed it, and puked, tears stinging his eyes and whatever the hell was burning his nose.

Then he turned around and sat on the toilet, breathing heavily. After pulling out his phone, he noticed he was shaking even more.

Dave: i need you to pull up

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dave smiled weakly and took the tea from Karkat's hands and sipped. "Thanks babe. This is true love." To which Karkat snorted.

"I made you tea."

"You didn't have to."

Karkat shook his head. "Yeah I'm just not gonna take care of my sick crippled boyfriend. You might milk it some damn times but I'll let it slide."

Dave grinned. "I knew you loved me."  
Karkat leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Shut up. You need to rest, dickshit."  
"I am." He opened his arms. "Come on, love on me."  
Karkat laughed. "No fucking way, I don't want sick."  
Dave pouted. "Not even my diseases? I'm hurt Karkat I thought you loved me."  
The brunette rolled his eyes in response and leaned down, pressing his lips to his in a soft kiss. "I don't care if I get sick." He mumbled, smiling against his lips. "I actually enjoy kissing you even if you're an annoying asshole."

Dave shrugged, and pulled Karkat on top of him. "Suddenly I'm feeling so much better." He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides, and kissed him gently, before trailing along his jaw and down his neck, causing Karkat to release a long exhale.

"No. I'm not fucking my desperate and sick boyfriend."

"Aw but baby." Dave moved his hands to Karkat's face and kissed him again. "I miss you."

"I'm right here, and I love you, but no. You're sick, let's just cuddle and actually watch a movie."

Dave liked the sound of that.

After they got comfortable, Karkat slid his hand through Dave's hair slowly, repeatedly, trying to soothe him. His lips twitched up into a small smile when he saw and felt him melt, and slowly drift off in his arms. "I love you, you sleepy tired and sick asshole." He kissed his forehead again.


End file.
